


Vows by a Lake

by mayaaminmin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Blink And You Miss It Slash, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Parallels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Stephen Strange stands before a lake and makes a vow to the one he couldn't save.
Kudos: 12





	Vows by a Lake

Stephen stands alone before the lake where Donna drowned. His shaking hands curl tightly into fists and he swears upon his life that he will not forget her. Stephen Strange becomes a doctor and vows to be the best in the world, so that he can save each and every life that falls into his hands, in honor of the one he couldn't.

He hopes to God that he is strong enough to uphold this vow.

Stephen stands amongst gods and heroes before the lake at the Starks' residence. His shaking hands curl tightly into fists and he swears upon his life that he will not forget the greatest hero of them all. Stephen Strange takes on the title of Sorcerer Supreme and vows to protect the earth and all it's creatures from harm, so that no one else will have to die for the earth, in honor of the one who did.

He hopes to the Vishanti that he doesn't break this vow, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad hours and I got a burst of inspiration. Had to spit this out. I'm sorry. Did I mention I'm sad?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find me on tumblr for any new fics I post (my @ is in my profile)


End file.
